Injustice: Flaws Among Us
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Robin and Wally take up the controllers to play Injustice: Gods Among Us, and let's just say that they have a very heated discussion about the tiny flaws and inaccuracies in the game. This is set in season one.


**Hi guys, just a little one shot I just created for the fun of it. Plus, my other stories are feeling downgraded by my new one that just came out, so I guess this is a sorry one shot. Make sure to go and read my stories, and don't forget to review at the end of this little thing! And this is set in season one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC, or Cartoon Network. All names tied into this story are property of DC Nation and I am an act of fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Robin and Wally were alone in the cave, and at the moment, Wally was playing Animal Crossing on the Wii and Robin was sitting on the couch typing away at the laptop on his lap. Wally groaned, and he threw the Wii controller on the coffee table in front of him. Robin looked up at Wally, an eyebrow arched. "Is there a problem?" He asked, sarcasm laced in his voice. Wally ignored it, and looked up at the ceiling, groaning in complete agony.<p>

"I am so bored, Robbie." Wally said, looking at Robin with sad eyes. Robin sighed and looked away from him, putting the laptop on sleep and placing it nicely next to Wally's discarded Wii controllers. Robin propped up his knee, and replied to his friend.

"So what do you want to do?" Robin asked. Wally's face lighted up like a Christmas tree, and he jumped up and bounced on the Boy Wonder. He had his friend pinned down.

"Well we can talk about our feelings." Wally said, batting his eye lashes. Robin chuckled, and pushed Wally off of him and onto the floor.

"I'll pass this time, KF. Anything else off your mind that isn't just plain weird?'" Robin said, and Wally hopped up from the ground. He pointed his finger in the air.

"PORN!" He screamed happily. Robin glared at him and rolled his eyes, hitting Wally upside the head harshly.

"That qualified as weird…. Do you want to play Injustice?" Robin asked instead. Wally threw his hands in the air with a gigantic smile, his eye glowing like a light bulb catching fire.

"Oh yes! Prepare to eat my dust, Boy Blunder!" Wally said, going up to turn the Xbox 360 on and grabbing two wireless controllers. Wally went to the home screen of Injustice and logged himself in as player one, as did Robin who logged himself in as player two. When they came to the screen to pick their heroes, Wally picked the Flash and Robin picked Nightwing. "Nightwing? Really?" Wally asked in disbelief. Robin smirked.

"I like his design, okay?" Robin said. Wally picked a map to play on, and they both started to play. Robin executed a long combo after putting the escrima sticks into a long and metal Bo Staff, letting Wally's hero meter fill up. Robin muttered a curse, as his friend grabbed him, before giving him the punch around the world. "Have I ever told you that I hated you?" Robin asked Wally with a playful glare, before smacking Wally's character to the ground.

"You know what gets me in this game?" Wally asked as he kicked Nightwing into a different section of Arkham, and the Scarecrow grabbed Robin's character. Robin arched an eyebrow at his friend, not taking his focus off the game as his character could come off the ground again. Neither did his friend. "Well, if Flash gave you a punch around the world, you would either be dead or flat out dying, and he never opened a door and we are inside. And if Nightwing actually electrocuted the Flash this many times, Barry should soon develop epilepsy or something." Robin's fingers stopped working and he paused the game.

"You are so right. Or if the Joker actually did his special, anyone would be dead." Robin paused for a minute and put his fingers to his chin. He turned to Wally and crossed his legs together. "And why do they call Captain Marvel Shazam? I mean, he says Shazam, but his name shouldn't be Shazam." Robin vented. Wally breathed out heavily and threw his arms up in the air.

"I know right! That is such a disgrace! And when Batman does his special and we are in Atlantis and the Batmobile comes. Like, what the hell?" Wally said, turning to Robin. Robin rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"And when Cyborg pulls out the disintegrator, you would expect that your character would die!" Robin said. "Or when random characters get pulled into Space by like the Green Lanterns or Superman, your screams should suffocate you!"

"Oh my Gosh, YES! And when Aquaman stabs you and feeds you to the shark, that should be the end! And how does he bring the ocean into closed off areas anyways when I think about it!" Wally commented. Robin rolled his eyes, and ran off to the kitchen. He came back out with different colored pens and a pad of paper.

"We need to write this crap out and ask the Justice League later." Robin stated. He took a red pen and a yellow and wrote down the Flash's issues, and drawing out a diagram to explain his point. Wally grabbed another set, along with a black pen to do Batman's.

**~Later on in the day~**

Robin and Wally were sitting on the couch, doodling their ideas on the impossibilities of Injustice. Robin was finishing his picture of Cyborg, and Wally was finishing the picture of Nightwing. "This is so wrong. I mean, you would think that the producers would have thought this over." Wally said, running a hand through his thick red hair. Robin nodded, numbly coloring in his characters. "We aren't crazy." Wally stated, throwing his pen across the room. At that time, the Zeta-tubes flared up and it announced Artemis's arrival. The pen ended up hitting her in the shin and she cried out, glaring at the two boys.

"What is going on?" She snapped, picking up the pen and coming over. Wally shielded his body, as Artemis came and picked up his arm. She rolled up his yellow long sleeve, and started writing. "As punishment for your ignorance while throwing pens, you get to live the rest of being dirty as Artemis's property. " She stated, while throwing the pen on the coffee table. "What are you dweebs doing?" She asked, looking down at their sorry excuse for artwork.

"Oh, all of this is what is wrong with the new Injustice: Gods Among Us game." Robin stated, picking up one of them with Green Arrow on it and passing it to Artemis. Artemis's eye twitched.

"I had to return that game based on neglection of details." She stated, putting a hand on her temple. Wally's and Robin's faces lighted up.

"I like you a little more now, Arty Farty!" Wally said, getting up and zooming around Artemis once to hug her. She scoffed and stomped on his foot.

"Your guy's artwork sucks." Artemis stated, looking down at the notes. The boys sighed, and Robin lowered his head in shame.

"We know. Do them for us, please?" Robin begged, his blue eyes twinkling behind his sunglasses. Artemis sighed and picked up new sheets of paper.

"My God, you two are so dumb. Pass me the black," Artemis commanded with a ghost of a smile on her lips, outstretching her hand for a pen. Wally slyly passed her the pen he had accidentally thrown at her and she glared up at him. "God, I hate you too much."


End file.
